Hiyoko Saionji
Hiyoko Saionji (西園寺 日寄子 Saionji Hiyoko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Hiyoko has the title of Ultimate Traditional Dancer. In Danganronpa 2, Hiyoko was murdered by Mikan Tsumiki along with Ibuki Mioda in Chapter 3 after ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time. At the end of Danganronpa 3, Hiyoko and the other members of Ultimate Despair were cured by Hajime Hinata and awake from the Neo World Program. Hiyoko and her classmates decided to atone for their sins as the former Ultimate Despair. She is voiced by Suzuko Mimori in the Japanese version of the anime and the game, and by Kira Buckland in the English version of the anime and the game. Appearance Hiyoko is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as her 17 year old self. She is a very petite girl with long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. At first sight, Hajime remarks that her voice and her appearance don't give off the air of a high schooler at all. In the game, she has gold eyes and keeps her hair up with two hair-ties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. Hiyoko is dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash which is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back. In her official artwork, she is instead dressed in a pink kimono with a red sash, her hair put up in one ponytail instead of two, tied up with a Kanzashi with pink flowers and holds a fan. Hiyoko goes through a significant growth spurt during her time at Hope's Peak, which she completes before the beginning of her second year. When older, Hiyoko is shown to be much taller and bustier. She has only one ponytail tied back with a black scrunchie. Hiyoko also wears a yellow kimono with a pink rose-outline pattern, and a purple obi sash. She also wears zori (Japanese sandals). Her outfit reflects the fact she is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Personality Hiyoko's cute appearance, voice, and (initially) her way of talking give off the impression she is innocent and childlike. However, in her introduction alone, it is quickly revealed that she is cruel with a malicious side in how she squishes ants while telling Hajime that they make a satisfying popping noise if done correctly, and even invites him to join her. Later at the beach, Hiyoko goes around trying to step on and trample the crabs, laughing as if it were just child's play, showing an alarming fascination with violence. She also constantly judges others and patronizes them with rude insults, with Mikan and Kazuichi Soda being the most common victims. Hiyoko often takes a jab at Akane Owari as well, though she, unlike Mikan or Kazuichi, doesn't cry or get frustrated but rather actually takes her pranks into serious consideration. Hiyoko is able to manipulate the others to do her bidding easily. She proves this when Akane agrees to investigate the motel on the third island under her request. In one of Hiyoko's free time events, she revealed to Hajime that one day Akane saw Hiyoko stomping flowers. She asked Hiyoko what she was doing, but Hiyoko was disturbed and annoyed to explain to her, so she told Akane that stomping and kicking her food before she eat it gives her a lot of more protein. Then she actually started eating the flowers, but she said they didn't taste that good. On the other hand, Hiyoko loves Japan and its cuisine very much, and does show some innocent and childlike traits like her liking for gummy candy or konpeito. She is also prone to tears when humiliated, such as in Chapter 2 when Akane says something smells and it turns out to be coming from Hiyoko. She also seems to hate it when people don't side with her, such as in one of her Free-Time Events when she tries to get Hajime to go and beat up Kazuichi with her. Usually after Hiyoko cries, she states that she faked those tears and she can trick people easily, however, Hajime believes that she was crying for real. Hiyoko becomes attached to Mahiru Koizumi after the latter helps Hiyoko take a shower and shows her how to tie her obi, even referring to Mahiru as 'big sis' afterwards. Though reluctant at first, Mahiru went along with it and became close to Hiyoko. Hiyoko also hated being deceived to and it was proven in Chapter 2 when she felt annoyed and flustered by Monokuma's invitation that was actually made by Nagito Komaeda. In Chapter 3, Hiyoko told directly to Hajime that she hated being deceived by others. After the events of Chapter 2 and with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's apology and subsequent re-opening of his wounds, Hiyoko attempts to change herself for the better, becoming somewhat less hostile and not insulting as much. Gallery Images Chisa_older_Hiyoko.png Sonia_praising_Chisa.png Hiyoko_Saionji_Halfbody_Sprite_(1).png Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Fallen Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Wrathful Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Anti Hero Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Brutes Category:Victims